Twindicate
by Kdude99
Summary: After a rough day in Whitechapel, Jacob Frye is forced to bed down next to his twin sister, Evie, but gets more than he bargained for and it begins to spiral out of control. Warning Mature/Erotic content, and content some may find uncomfortable to read... You have Been warned...


The year 1869, I, Jacob Frye and my twin sister, Evie, no more than a year ago, snatched our capital and our country from the filthily greed bastards, known as the Templars. We have worked so hard to change London, we've taken on gangs head on and formed our own, killed Templar mercenaries with smiles on our faces, but best of all, eradicated Templar influence in London, send them running for the hills.

But enough chit-chat of the past. A year on, and physically London hasn't changed, however the heart of the city beats freely again. Regulations regarding child labour, Medicines and hospital hygiene, and banking And protection of money have been put in place.

Speaking of money, Evie and I have ran into some money along our travels. A small amount of monetary gain gain while changing the world, never hurts anybody, does it? We bought ourselves a rather large, very beautiful detached cottage in Westminster, with an absolutely astonishing view of Clock tower and the Houses of Parliament. My, the wonderful and iconic sound of the chime of Big Ben atop that tower, in the morning, always excited me. We also lived rather close to our old friend and Queen of England, Miss Victoria herself. We really had made something of our life's, however, we could have never predicted the subsequent events, that would change our life's and the way we saw each other, to occur.

One dusky evening, Evie and I were in Whitechapel, dealing with some rogue rooks who were still, albeit barely, fighting the blighter cause. So she- I mean We, of course. WE spoke some sense, and the occasional punch, into them. Evie and I decided that to go to Westminster was too far, so decided to catch Bertha, our train which was approaching Whitechapel station.

We arrived at the train station absolutely spent. Well Evie was and I was acting like so to create the illusion that I did something instead of Fuck all, all day. Bertha approached, looking as prominent now as she did a year ago, the sheer size of her was immense and she looked slightly glossier after the new lick of paint I put on her a few months ago.

We entered the train and Agnes was sitting at her small oak desk, where she always was, if she wasn't cleaning or decorating.

"Well Hallo you two!" Agnes exclaimed, shocked to see us, apropos of nothing. "Canny get ye summin to eat?"

"No Agnes, thank you dear. We were just doing the rounds in Whitechapel, and saw you were approaching. We're obviously the other side of London from home, so decided to bed down here for the night." I explained.

"Ack well, give us a shout if ye need anythin, won't ye?"

"Yes Agnes. Thank you."

We arrived at our carriage. We had one carriage to ourselves and it could be locked at either end. There was one, single bed in the carriage. A masterful piece of Mahogany-work, carvings and etchings along the frame and the bed knobs, depicting a pleasant floral pattern. The bed clothes were a plain, almost dirty green, made from a rather silky-feeling satin. The mattress was soft as the clouds, however, it was firm enough to withstand the punishment of carrying a lump like me. This was the bunk on which Evie and I slept on our travels, while we liberated London.

Across the carriage from the bed was a fine, wonderfully detailed bureau, made of the finest oak, source straight from America. Evie spent most of her time here, devising plans to obtain the "Shroud of Eden" or whatever she Did. Although it was unclear before, I'm grateful for my sister. I'm unsure where'd I'd be without her. Probably a mediocre assassin, living in the shadow of my father. I love Evie, however, I don't think I've ever realised just how much, Maybe it was more than I first thought...

Our carriage was rather untidy, with paper strewn everywhere.

"We must tidy this mess up Evie, it's almost embarrassing."

"When do we have time Jacob? And besides, if you wasn't too proud and let Agnes into our carriage, I dare say, she'd be happy to do it for us." Evie responded. She was always wonderful with words, very eloquent, more so than I am.

We locked the doors at the ends of the carriage, however, there was a predicament to be solved.

"Evie, if you are to be sleeping on the bed, where shall I be sleeping?"

"Come now Jacob, we are twins, separated by four minutes. We've shared beds our entire lives, I'm sure one more time won't hurt."

"Are you sure it will take both of us?"

"Yes Jacob. Positive."

"Ok then if you're sure..."

Evie and I bedded down. I wore a plain white vest top and a loose, light-blue pair of lounging trousers. Evie's bed attire was rather interesting, to say the least. She wore an opaque pair of black pantyhose and a black brazier, with all sorts of ruffles in all sorts of places. Strangely, I found this rather endearing. I wondered to myself if it was correct to think of my sister, my own flesh and blood this way. Of course the answer was no, but that didn't deter me for some odd reason...

I decided to comment on her attire to see if she would change.

"Evie, do you always sleep with so few clothes on?" I asked.

"No." Evie replied "only on special occasions..."

"Special occasions?! How have you deemed sleeping next to your twin brother, a special occasion?"

"Oh Jacob, are you blind? Can't you see? Are you oblivious to the way I look at you, the way I act around you, the way I speak to you? I shared child-birth with you, we've supported one another after the death of our mother, we've fought in battles of the blade. TOGETHER. I've spent my entire life by your side. I know no different. The one man I can truly count on in my hour of need. You're the only man I've tolerated the company of, for longer than an hour. What I'm trying to say Jacob is that, despite what others may think of it, I couldn't help falling in love with you."

"I presume that's a lot more than siblingly."

"Yes Jacob. I pray for you the very same."

Evie placed her soft, pale hand around my jaw and began to softly stroke my cheek. She seemed on the cusp of pulling in closer, perhaps for a kiss, however something was stopping her. Perhaps she required my blessing before going any further.

I stared blankly into the shimmer of Evie's eyes, thinking about how to react. I found it intriguingly amazing how she poured her heart and soul to me, the way she did. I wasn't entirely sure... I wasn't entirely sure, that it wasn't what I wanted.

"Jacob?..." Evie whispered, worried that she had alienated me.

"Evie... I... I don't know what to say." I replied, acknowledging her presence.

"Evie I'll be honest... I've always found you endearing. I've never quite known what exactly caused this feeling. All I do know is, that I've been running away from it... I truly admire how brave you have been for telling me how you feel... I suppose I must follow suit."

Evie could not believe her ears. The shimmer in Evie's Greenish-Blue eyes turned to a gleam, even a glaze. Evie looked like she was beginning to well up with joy at every word I said.

"These feelings I've been running away from, I'm not sure when they developed, but I know they are there. I've been meaning to try and mention it in general conversation, but I couldn't... I couldn't run the risk of losing the only person I've cared about my entire life... I couldn't. But now I know exactly where you stand, I have no problems telling you, Evie Frye, that... That..."

"That what Jacob?"

"That... That I love you Evie..."

An almost eerie silence filled the carriage, as the words that had just left my mouth were left to linger. Evie winced in a mixture of shock and excitement and a smile longer than the Thames crossed her face. She brought her soft, pale hand around to the back of my head and pulled my head along the pillows, closer to hers. She pulled in and we began to kiss. It started rather timidly, but as realisation of what was happening kicked in, it became oh so much more passionate.

A strange feeling overcame my body, sending chills up and down my vertebrae. It felt so wrong, but felt so right. This was good, but I wanted more, and I could see that Evie did too. I placed my hand on the inside of her beautiful thigh. Evie sharply inhaled through her nose in sheer arousal. I could feel her goosebumps and nerve-endings almost tingle underneath my hand. She began to tremor with uncontrollable excitement as I slowly but surely ran my hand up her leg towards where was most sacred. I quickly slid my hand down her pantyhose and reached the promised land. Evie made a short, sharp, high grunt as I gently began to rub her. The ecstasy on Evie's face could have beamed a spotlight onto the moon. I increased the velocity of which I rubbed her, which made her moan yet again, yet this time louder and higher. She attempted to stay quiet, but she loved it too much.

"Oooohh Jacob! I've waited for this too long!"

"As have I sister... As have I..."

She took over the job I had been doing so well. She turned away from me, signalling to remove the little clothing she had on. Within a heartbeat I did so. I stood for a moment and enjoyed the view of my sister laid bare... A sight I had longed to see for years.

I slid my hand around Evie's waist, and as I did so, She turned to me and kissed me again, vigorously, passionately, as if I had lit a fire inside off her. The thought of my own flesh and blood pressing their lips against mine should disturb me, however it only aroused me more. My lounging trousers became tighter as I slowly became erect. I couldn't wait any longer. As I kissed Evie I quickly ripped my vest and trousers off. Evie could barely control herself. Every breath was loud, excited, yet intriguingly, not quite loud or excited enough.

Vapour covered the windows, but it was about to get steamier. She was wetter than a peasant who had fallen into the Thames. I turn her hot, sweaty body over, onto all fours. I split her legs just enough.

Finally... After all of the waiting, I guided my member inside. Evie jolted as I penetrated her.

"AHHH!" She exclaimed.

Her insides felt warm, almost comforting in a strange sense... Our actions on this night should be disturbing, but the filthy feeling of being inside my twin-sister made it so much greater.

I thrusted into Evie as hard as I could each and every time, her groans grow louder and louder. They almost turn to cries. I panic and begin to slow down, saying,

"Evie, I'm sorry. I'll slow down if I must..."

She snaps back "WHO TOLD YOU TO SLOW DOWN?! I didn't!"

I begin to go harder and faster. Evie is creaming over my member. I violently grab a clump of Evie in each hand, using them as reigns as I rode her harder and a horse and carriage in a street race.

"OHHH! Jacob! WHAT... WILL... THEY... THINK?!... AHH!" Evie exclaimed as she could barely contain her excitement... Or anything else for that matter...

I came close to climax myself. Dare I warn Evie, running the risk of her pulling away prior to my emission? Or do I continue, and encounter the obviously possible implication which comes with doing so?

All these questions running through my mind needed answers, however I was running OUT of time. I ploughed Evie from behind harder than I had all night, still with those huge clumps of hair my hands, it felt like I was rowing her at 50 strokes per second. Evie screamed louder than the chime that woke me up every morning. I was too close... There was no going back now.

"OHH Evie, I..."

"What?!"

"I'm... I'M...!"

"WHAT?!"

"UHHHH!"

I roared like the mighty lion as filled my twin sister...

Years of pointless lust ending in a night of passion... But was it the end?...


End file.
